


One Hundred Reasons to Like You

by weonvu (genisaurion)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Wonwoo!!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genisaurion/pseuds/weonvu
Summary: From: Soonyoung#89: I love the way your nose crinkles whenever you laughIn which Soonyoung has a hundred reasons for loving Wonwoo.





	One Hundred Reasons to Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Wonwoo!!!!!
> 
> This is just a quick, little cute thing for Wonwoo's birthday. Totally intended to be a light read, but hope you enjoy nonetheless.

 

**89.**

Wonwoo doesn’t really think much about the regular arrangement he has with Soonyoung, not until the day his friends decide to bring it up.

It’s Friday evening, and a group of them are hanging out at the bar. They’d just taken a chemistry final, and the general consensus was that it had destroyed all of them thoroughly. That said, it wasn’t anything a night of drinks couldn’t fix, and Wonwoo’s friends were fully bent on drinking their problems away.

Wonwoo was of a similar mind, though he perhaps had a more realistic view of the outcome. No matter how many shots he took, he knows he still would have failed the exam.

“You think there’ll be a curve?” Jihoon asks, though his hopes are quickly crushed when Junhui and Seokmin simultaneously shake their heads.

“Mingyu probably got a perfect score,” Seokmin says, rolling his eyes in disbelief. Wonwoo knows there’s some truth in the statement, though. Mingyu was definitely the genius of their class, having scored twice the class average on their last exam.

Before Wonwoo can contribute to their conversation, he finds himself needing to use the bathroom. Perhaps he’d had one drink too many. He excuses himself briefly—he doesn’t think he takes all that long, and even when he returns he overhears Jihoon still on the subject of Mingyu. But there’s something slightly off, something he can’t detect on his own, because when his friends notice Wonwoo’s presence, they give him the strangest of looks.

“…what?”

Seokmin is the first to speak, after glancing nervously at the other two. “Hey… we didn’t mean to be nosy, but your… um, your phone lit up while you were gone?”

Wonwoo nods slowly, not immediately following along. So they had accidentally seen his push notifications? That didn’t seem like something they needed to be awkward about.

Seokmin clears his throat, continues slowly. “Soonyoung texted you, and um?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. He thinks he’s starting to understand. He confirms it by checking his phone, smiling when he sees Soonyoung’s text message.

 

 **From: Soonyoung**  
# _89: I love the way your nose crinkles whenever you laugh_

 

“That’s a strange text if I ever saw one,” Junhui snorts, once Wonwoo gives his attention back to them. “Are you guys seeing each other, or something?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, pocketing his phone. “Nah, man. Just… a game.”

Was it a game? An arrangement? Wonwoo finds it difficult to explain. It’s just something they’ve always done, for longer than Wonwoo can remember.

“A game?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Dude, Soonyoung’s our friend too, you know. You better not be—”

“I’m not,” Wonwoo assures him, though he senses slight unease from his friends. Seokmin, in particular, seems unsure of his response. “It’s just… something we do. I'm not messing with him. I promise.”

 

**0.**

Wonwoo didn’t look the type, but there were a number of times during elementary school in which he had cried. Falling off the playground, forgetting his lunch at home… Wonwoo doesn’t even remember when he _hadn’t_ cried.

He does remember when that had begun to change, though. Eight-year-old Soonyoung had come up to him, lunchbox in hand, as he’d offered Wonwoo his carrot sticks.

“Aren't they yours?” said Wonwoo between sniffs, but Soonyoung insisted and Wonwoo could not say no.

They ate in silence—Wonwoo with the carrot sticks, Soonyoung with celery sticks. Wonwoo had stopped crying, had begun to smile more with each smile Soonyoung gifted him, and by the time the lunch bell rang Wonwoo found himself reluctant to let go of Soonyoung’s wrist.

“I like you,” Wonwoo had told him, and in fairness he truly meant it. Truly liked Soonyoung’s company, liked eating lunch with him. “You’ll eat with me tomorrow?”

Soonyoung grinned.

 

**1.**

Second grade was the last time Wonwoo had cried.

A couple of boys in his class had teased him for wearing a pink shirt, and Wonwoo—sensitive for his age—had taken the insults to heart. His teacher, who had already seen Wonwoo unravel one too many times, already knew the solution to the situation. As discreetly as possible, the teacher excused Wonwoo from the classroom, accompanied by Soonyoung.

They remained silent for a time. Wonwoo, hunched against the wall, arms on his knees with his head cradled in his embrace; Soonyoung, frowning, resting beside Wonwoo, unsure how to console his friend any more than simply giving Wonwoo his presence.

“I… have no carrot sticks today,” Soonyoung said solemnly. He expects the shy smile he's grow accustomed to, but today Wonwoo did not seem to care. “Hey, Wonwoo? Won't you cheer up?”

“Why doesn’t anyone like me?” Wonwoo whispered, so quietly that Soonyoung had almost missed it.

“What! But I like you!”

If Soonyoung had been telling the truth, Wonwoo did not believe him.

“I do, really! And you like me too, right? You said so yourself!”

Wonwoo said nothing, keeping his head bowed. Soonyoung pouted, seemingly dissatisfied with Wonwoo’s stubbornness. Then, without warning, he pulled Wonwoo up to his feet, grabbing him by the wrists before he blurted out, ignoring the surprise on Wonwoo’s face.

“I… I really like when you wear the color pink!”

Immediately, Soonyoung let go. At first, neither boy spoke, but just as Soonyoung was beginning to regret his decision, Wonwoo finally cracked a smile.

“Is there… is there anything else you like about me?”

Soonyoung nodded, sighing in relief as he pulled his friend into a hug.

“Of course there is! I could tell you a hundred things I like about you.”

 

 **5**.

On the first day of third grade, when Wonwoo learned that Soonyoung would once again be in his class, he marched over to the boy and claimed the desk next to him.

“Hi!” Wonwoo greeted. “You remember me, right?”

“Of course! You look much happier now! Did you have a nice holiday?”

Wonwoo grinned, nodding cheerfully. “I did. You’ll be my friend this year too, right?”

At first, Soonyoung had burst into laughter. Only when he noticed Wonwoo’s puzzled expression did he realize Wonwoo may have actually been serious with his question. Covering his hands over his lips, he willed himself to calm down before giving the boy a more proper response.

“For as long as you want to be friends!” Soonyoung said in earnest. “And I’ll come up with as many reasons as you need.”

 

 **90**.

Wonwoo has convinced his friends just the one time, but he doesn’t think they really believe the concept of their ‘game’ until the words come straight out of Soonyoung’s mouth.

One semester has passed, and the five of them are studying together in the library. Wonwoo’s working on a paper for his modern media class, spending half of his time looking facts up on the internet and the other half writing. His friends are at the table, working on their own assignments, and for a while Wonwoo thinks he’s got a groove going on.

But then, out of nowhere, someone removes his earphones, and in the midst of his surprise he almost misses what Soonyoung whispers.

“Ninety,” he says. “I like the fire in your eyes whenever you’re concentrating really hard on something.”

“You’ve used that one before.” Wonwoo laughs as Soonyoung’s lips immediately curl into a pout.

“You're joking? I have not!”

“You have! Look, number fifty-six. Second day of high school.” He pulls out a small leather notebook, flipping to the page. Wonwoo’s chicken scratch from his younger days fill the page, barely legible—but evidence enough.

“Well… then I like the way you keep track of the things I like about you,” Soonyoung huffs. His expression quickly shifts, however, when Wonwoo rolls his eyes and flips to page ninety, jotting the reason down. “Ha! Have I really not used that one?”

“You haven’t,” Wonwoo confirms. He’s vaguely aware of the way Seokmin, Junhui, and Jihoon are glancing wordlessly between them. “Although you have used ‘ _I like how you pay attention to details_ ’ before.”

“And that’s not the same thing?” Soonyoung gasps, placing a hand to his chest in feigned shock. “Well, a reason is a reason, either way. Can’t believe I’m almost at a hundred, though.”

“Can’t believe you _haven’t_ hit one hundred yet,” Wonwoo teases.

 

 **18**.

Sometime in the middle of eighth grade was when Soonyoung first discovered Wonwoo had been keeping track of his reasons.

“You have a _book_?” Soonyoung whined, ignoring the triumphant smirk upon Wonwoo’s lips as he began flipping the pages. “Dude, come on.”

“Hey now, you promised you had a hundred, so I’m holding you accountable.” Wonwoo flipped to the first page, where ‘ _I like when you wear pink_ ’ was scribbled in rather large letters. “That’s actually the very first reason you gave to me, Soonyoung. You don’t remember?”

“Maybe… I just like it so much that I wanted it to count as two reasons,” Soonyoung huffed.

After a few moments, they decided that ‘ _I like how you pay attention to details_ ’ would become reason number eighteen, instead. Soonyoung watched with careful eyes as Wonwoo pocketed the book. He was intrigued that Wonwoo was actually keeping track, that he would have to come up with a hundred, legitimately unique reasons for liking Wonwoo. Scanning the notebook, Soonyoung learned that most of the seventeen existing reasons seemed to have occurred within the past three years. He wondered, now that there was more intention behind coming up with his reasons, if the book would only continue to grow exponentially from this point forward. But then, he also wondered…

“What happens,” Soonyoung began, eyes flashing as he carefully selected his words; “…what happens when I reach one hundred?”

“Hm?” Wonwoo blinked, pursing his lips as he gave the question some thought, and then shrugged. “Well, I’m not sure.”

 

 **48**.

 **To: Soonyoung**  
_I said no to her, by the way._  
So you should still come over later. My mom's making cookies.

 **From: Soonyoung**  
_What? But she went out of her way to confess to you and everything??  
Wonwoo you should go on that date with her. _

**To: Soonyoung**  
_But I already promised to hang out with you._  
Anyway, I’m not gonna date her just to make her not feel bad about it, you know?  
It’d only be fair if I wanted to go on the date with her, too.

 **From: Soonyoung**  
_So you’re a man of virtue, huh? I like that._

 **To: Soonyoung**  
_Is that number forty-eight, Kwon Soonyoung?_

 **From: Soonyoung**  
_omg yeah!!!  
I mean yes. Yes it is._

**92.**

“Something’s bothering you.”

Soonyoung lifts his head, furrows his brows when he notices the concerned expression Wonwoo is giving him.

“I’m really okay?”

“You sure?” Wonwoo purses his lips, seemingly unconvinced. He’s seen Soonyoung like this before… but if there’s anything he’s learned from being Soonyoung’s friend over the years, it’s that he knows not to push Soonyoung. He has never seen Soonyoung break down completely, though he thinks he’s seen Soonyoung come close several times before. The last thing Wonwoo wants is to give Soonyoung a reason to cry, not after all the times Soonyoung had given him a reason not to.

“But if you change your mind and want to talk, you know you can come to me, right?”

Soonyoung nods, gives Wonwoo a weak smile. He knows Wonwoo can see right through it, but also knows Wonwoo won’t question him further.

“Thanks for understanding me, Wonwoo.”

 

**75.**

Soonyoung was nervous, his fingers fidgeting against his thighs as he sat himself down in front of Wonwoo.

“What did you have to tell me?” Wonwoo’s expression was filled with concern. On the one hand, it pleased Soonyoung to see Wonwoo concerned for his well-being. On the other hand, he was scared, because _what would he do if Wonwoo stopped caring about him someday_?

“I… think I might like men,” Soonyoung admitted, bowing his head. When he had spent the night before anticipating this confession, it had gone many different ways in his head. Many different ways he could have danced around the topic, many ways he could have dressed up the confession so he wouldn’t have to feel as bad later. But in the moment, it had seemed easier to just speak the truth upfront—and judging from the way Wonwoo had not turned him away, he suspected it had been the right decision.

“You mean… other men besides me? Do you have one hundred reasons for them as well?”

“W-Well… no.” Soonyoung raised his head, felt his heart race when he found Wonwoo staring back at him. He was fond of the way Wonwoo smiled at him, and so badly did he want to assure Wonwoo that he was the only man he'd come up with a hundred reasons for.

“But if I did, they’d have a lot of catching up to do. Aren’t we on… seventy-two?”

“Seventy-five,” Wonwoo said matter-of-factly, pulling out the familiar leather book. “Number seventy-four was about how you like the way I interact with children?”

“What’s wrong with that! You're good with children.” Soonyoung laughed, moving to sit next to Wonwoo. He beamed as his eyes scanned the lines of scribbling Wonwoo had written over the years. “Seventy-five should be that I love that you accept me for who I am.”

“I really do, you know,” Wonwoo said. Soonyoung was touched, but Wonwoo didn’t need to know that much.

 

**83.**

“You said you had a number eighty-three?”

Soonyoung hesitated. He did, in fact, have another reason for liking Wonwoo, and while Wonwoo had been in the shower Soonyoung had been fully prepared to tell him. But now that he’d had time to rationalize the decision, now that Wonwoo was no longer standing half-naked in front of him anymore, Soonyoung had gotten the better of himself. Sure, Wonwoo’s body was certainly a reason for liking him, but he had eighty-two other reasons for loving him, and just the one reason was certainly not enough to ruin the relationship he’d worked so hard to maintain.

“Soonyoung?”

“Huh?” He glanced at Wonwoo, who was running a towel through his hair, oblivious to Soonyoung’s inner thoughts. “Yeah, I-I did. I, um… like how quickly you take showers.”

“That’s… a reason for liking me?” Wonwoo laughed in amusement, throwing the towel aside onto his bed as he approached Soonyoung. “You sure you’re not just running out of reasons, Soonyoung? Scared you won’t make it to a hundred?”

“I will totally make it to one hundred!” Soonyoung exclaimed. He turned on his heel, hitting Wonwoo playfully on the chest. “Just watch.”

“Lemme guess. Reason eighty-four: You like the way I breathe?”

Soonyoung grinned, glancing at Wonwoo’s notebook. “I mean, if it’s not already in your notebook, then…?”

 

**98.**

_As many reasons as you need, huh_ , Soonyoung says to himself, checking his phone. Wonwoo was still texting him, but Soonyoung had only responded to about half of them. They're getting dangerously close to a hundred, and Soonyoung's beginning to become afraid. He's not sure he's ready to face what reality might be waiting for them at the end.

Would Wonwoo need more than a hundred reasons? And if he didn't, then…?

“What’s going on, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung glances up from his phone, meeting Seokmin’s suspicious glances head on. He'd been so consumed in his thoughts, he'd forgotten they were studying together.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ ,” Seokmin begins, fists clenched at his side. “this _thing_ you’ve got with Wonwoo? He called it a game. Is he playing with—”

“He’s not,” says Soonyoung, though there’s a bit of sadness in his voice when he speaks.

Was it really a game to Wonwoo? Although, Soonyoung thinks, if there was any truth to what he'd seen in Wonwoo's notebook, then…

When he glances back at Seokmin, he notices his friend’s fists have loosened; his posture, less stiff. Seokmin’s expression is apologetic, and when he moves to the seat next to Soonyoung his voice is softer, less accusatory.

“Does he know you like him?”

Soonyoung glances at his phone, notices the series of unanswered text messages from Wonwoo.

“He knows ninety-seven reasons, if that counts for anything,” Soonyoung admits. “I’m hoping that maybe when I reach one hundred….”

He thinks of second grade, when he’d given his very first reason. He’s not sure, but he thinks that may have been the last day he’d seen Wonwoo look so hurt. Considering how far they've come since then, Soonyoung tries to tell himself that they were continuing this 'game' under a mutual agreement, that they were both benefiting.

Seokmin glances at Soonyoung’s phone, which lights up again when Wonwoo sends him another text message.

“He’s lucky to have a guy like you loving him, then,” Seokmin states. “And you to have him, as well. That guy never gives up, does he?”

“Yeah.” Ninety-seven reasons later, and Wonwoo was still at his side, had not yet let him go. Maybe that would be reason ninety-eight, if he remembers to tell Wonwoo later. “I guess I am pretty lucky.”

 

 **91**.

If there was one mistake Soonyoung regret making, it was reading Wonwoo’s notebook without permission.

Wonwoo had gone to grab the pizza at the door, in the middle of writing reason number ninety-one ( _I like that you sometimes let me win games to cheer me up_ ), and the book had just been _sitting_ there, tempting him. Besides, it wasn’t like Soonyoung had never seen the inside of his book before, even if only pages at a time…

Soonyoung smiled at the title page, where ‘ _100 Reasons Why Soonyoung Likes Me’_ was scribbled across the top. He also recognized the first few pages—Wonwoo had shown him that page—and there were several others he’d seen before. Then there was the half-written reason number ninety-one. What had really driven Soonyoung’s curiosity, however, was that the book had far more remaining pages left for last nine reasons he had left. So Soonyoung had skimmed through the other pages, expecting to only find blank pages…

But around halfway through the book, he found more of Wonwoo’s writing, and it took Soonyoung a moment to fully register what he was reading. Across the top, just in the same fashion as how Wonwoo’s book had begun, were words Soonyoung could never forget:

‘ _100 Reasons Why I Think I Might Like Soonyoung Too’_

 

 **99**.

“Don’t be mad,” Soonyoung begins, once they’re behind the closed doors of Wonwoo’s room. “But, I may have accidentally read your book.”

Soonyoung expects Wonwoo to be at least a little bit angry with him. He’d invaded his privacy, after all. But Wonwoo doesn’t yell at him, show any signs of aggression. Soonyoung thinks, maybe this could be reason ninety-nine, if only he hadn’t come in with a different purpose.

“So like… all of it?”

Soonyoung nods. He can feel his throat constricting. It shouldn’t be this hard, he thinks to himself. He already knows Wonwoo might like him in the same way he likes Wonwoo. But then again, Wonwoo has known he’s liked him since second grade.

“Yeah.”

 “I see.” Soonyoung scans Wonwoo’s face, searches for any signs to make this easier for him. It’s when Wonwoo begins to avoid Soonyoung’s gaze does he notice Wonwoo’s ears pink with embarrassment—reason fifty-two—and he sighs in relief, lets himself relax a little more. Wonwoo seems to recall reason fifty-two as well, because he immediately covers his ears with his hands.

“Hey, rude! I’m talking to you!”

“Stop using your reasons against me, then!” Wonwoo snaps. But there’s a smile on his face, one that tells Soonyoung that Wonwoo isn’t angry at him. Wonwoo pats the spot next to him on the bed, and Soonyoung joins him without question.

“So what do you think, then?”

“Huh?”

“You said you read the book?” Wonwoo repeats. His eyes peer into Soonyoung’s face intensely. Soonyoung thinks Wonwoo may be searching for answers, too. "I wanna know what you're thinking."

With Wonwoo, he's learned it better to be upfront with his feelings. Soonyoung draws in a breath, closes his eyes, and hopes for the best.

“Honestly? I… wish I didn’t have only two more reasons left to tell you why I love you.”

 

**100.**

Wonwoo hasn’t cried since second grade, at least not in front of anyone. But today, he cries.

“Wait, why are you crying?” Soonyoung begins, startled as his eyes grow wide with panic. “Shit, I didn’t mean to –”

“I'm not crying, I swear,” Wonwoo interjects, wiping at his eyes, and before Soonyoung can finish Wonwoo’s pulled him into a tight hug. “Of all people, Soonyoung, you have never made me cry before.”

“You’re totally crying. though,” Soonyoung deadpans, laughing when Wonwoo shoves him playfully.

“You’re missing the point!"

“Which is?”

“Let me finish!” When Wonwoo pulls back, holds Soonyoung by the shoulders, he can’t help but to smile at the man who’s stayed by his side his whole life. “I’m just… really happy that none of this will end when we reach one hundred. Plus… I was only at sixty-three. So, now I have time to catch up.”

“Sixty-three reasons? Only?” Soonyoung asks. He extends his hand, palm faced upward, and Wonwoo instinctively places his hand on top of Soonyoung's. “Not your hand, silly, the book. I wanna see what the sixty-three reasons are.”

“Oh, right.” Wonwoo laughs, his gaze dropping to their joined hands. “…but can I hold your hand for a little longer, first?”

Soonyoung nods, leaning into Wonwoo as he squeezes their hands. Wonwoo thinks he could get used to this.

“Sure. But as long as that this doesn’t become your reason number sixty-four.”

"I was actually thinking _I like how your hand fits with mine_ would be my sixty-four?"

"Ah, really?" Soonyoung laughs, squeezing their hands again. "Then that'll be my ninety-ninth reason, and if you kiss me then that'll be my hundredth? Deal?"

"Deal."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after the end the end The End! Wow I need to write better endings, I'm sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/alolarcanine)/[tumblr](http://weonvu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
